Because of increasingly strict solvent emission regulations in recent years, low solvent emission paints have become very desirable. A number of high solids paint compositions have been proposed to meet these low solvent emission requirements. However, many of the compositions are deficient because of difficulty in application, slow curing rates, lack of flexibility, poor durability and low solvent and water resistance.
The low viscosity high solids coating compositions of the invention combine the above discussed desired properties and low application viscosity so as to overcome deficiencies of previously proposed high solids materials. In particular, the composition of the subject invention comprises modified acrylic polymers, which when crosslinked with polyisocyanates, provide coatings with outstanding weatherability and having impact strength and flexibility superior to that of the unmodified parent polymer composition, thus making them particularly adapted for automotive topcoats.